camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Gana's Cabin
Gana's Cabin Description Gana's cabin is the biggest cabin compared to the other cabins. Inside the main room of the cabin there are rows and rows of bookshelf filled with books from almost any subject. The campers' rooms are usually unused because children of Gana are able to sleep anywhere and in any position, so they rarely use their rooms to sleep. Instead, they usually sleep in the main room while reading a book. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor *Amanda Shallow Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Amanda 3.jpg|Amanda Shallow, Head Counselor Powers Offensive #The children of Gana can change the consistency of their hands similar to ivory. It is quite practical when they have to fight a hand-to-hand combat, but it is not advised to constantly using this ability against an opponent with metal weapons, since naturally ivory is not as strong a metals. Any cracks they might have on their hands, will change into normal wounds once they changed back their hands into normal flesh. #Children of Gana are fast to analize their opponent's weaknesses, and they know how to exploit it. Defensive #The children of Gana have skin as sturdy as an elephant's skin, so they're not easily wounded although it is not impossible for them to get hurt. Passive #Children of Gana have above average strength. #Children og Gana have thick skulls, never bump your head against theirs. Supplementary #Children of Gana can be physically immovable if they want to, regardless of their actual size (warning to all other campers, NEVER play chicken with children of Gana. You WILL lose because of this particular ability of theirs). #Since mouses are are Gana's sacred animals, the children of Gana are able to command rodents as they will. After completing 1 quest #Children of Gana are able to charge and ram their opponent with devastating force. The drawback of this ability is that they can't change the course of their charge once they started charging. After completing 2 quests #Children of Gana are able to quadruple their strength and speed for a medium amount of time. Once the effects wore off, the user will feel excessive fatigue and won't be able to move without another person's assistance. After completing 3 quests #Children of Gana are able to transform into an elephant. Traits #Children of Gana are very wise, intelligent, and able to learn things very quickly. #Children of Gana have very calm demeanor. #Children of Gana are very hard to taunt, and it is very rare for them to get angry. But on the rare occasions when they do get angry, they never use their mouths to express their anger - they use their fists. #Children of Gana have big, strong, and sturdy bodies. #Children of Gana are able to sleep in any position, including standing up. Treaties # # # Category:Locations Category:Cabins